Operation Cheering Up
by Rasei
Summary: Jaime was innocently sitting on a couch doing homework, when Tim and Garfield gets him involved with a serious prank. Afterwards, the three go to a different city to hide.


**Title**: Operation Cheering Up

**Author**: Rasei

**Prompt**: Hi there! I looove to give prompts! Here's one, Jaime and Garfield and Tim brotp! Just some cute fluff stuff I guess. Maybe them pulling some pranks while Jaime becomes the puling of the group? Hays work your magic! ~ suchadramaqueen16

**A/N: **I think I got carried away with this prompt. Jaime, Gar, and Tim friendship with a little bit of Nightwing and Jaime friendship. I'm not sure if this is what you meant. _The writing like this is the scarab._ Thank you Atheart for editing. I'm also still taking prompts. If you have a prompt, please PM me.

* * *

Beast Boy looked up to Robin as Robin slipped into the room. Robin was wearing chevies. Jaime looked up where he was doing some homework.

"Did you get it?" asked Beast Boy, grinning at his friend.

"Yep, it's going to be crash." Robin gave a huge grin. "Nightwing isn't going to know what hit him." Jaime looked at the two and shook his head. Those two for some reason loved pranking Nightwing.

"Everyone else is gone," said Beast Boy with a grin. "Dick isn't going to get any warning this time."

_"They seemed to forgotten about you. Should I remind them?_" Jaime felt his cannon start forming.

"No!" Jaime stated over his shoulder to the scarab. The noise made Beast Boy and Robin jump. "Stop it." Jaime ignored them as he tried to calm down the scarab. After a minute of inner fighting, Jaime laid back against the couch.

"Are you okay?" Asked Robin, looking down at him.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Ummm..."

Robin patted his arm. "Can you do us a favor and distract Nightwing if he shows up?"

"What are you two up to?"

Beast Boy lets out a semi-evil giggle. "We stole all of Nightwing's uniforms and we are replacing them with his old Robin uniforms. We even made sure the uniforms are the right sizes," stated Robin. "Do you want to help?"

Jaime sat there thinking. He could say no so he could continue his math homework but there wasn't any fun with that. He finally nodded his head yes. "Sure, amigo. What do you need?" The other two boys grin.

"Distract Nightwing if he comes before we are ready." Jaime nod his head, smiling slightly. The other two ran off. Jaime started working on his math homework again.

"Recognize Nightwing," sounded the Zeta Tubes. Jaime looked up with a serious face. Nightwing was wearing a bright hawaiian style shirt and a pair of jeans. Nightwing also looked very angry. Jaime let out a little gulp.

_"You don't have to get involved if you're scared."_

"I know." Nightwing's head turn into his direction. But Jaime was turned back at to his homework.

_"Coward."_

"I am not a coward," Jaime whispered loudly. "I know I can do this." Out the corner of his eye, he saw Nightwing was walking toward him.

_"We could kill him."_

"SHUT UP!" Jaime turn his head over his shoulder, and glares at the scarab.

"I didn't even say anything yet," stated Nightwing. Jaime jumped and looked at him. With a blush forming on his face, Jaime whispered, "I wasn't talking to you." Nightwing sat down next to him.

"Whatcha working on?"

"Math." Jaime looked at Nightwing, noticing for the first time Nightwing wasn't wearing a mask. The blue eyes were looking at his homework with a slight frown.

"You are get this part wrong. The m in this problem isn't 5. When in the problem y = mx+3, using the coordinates (4, 5) the m is .5." Nightwing pointed out the problem. Jaime hurried and fixed the problem.

"Thank you, amigo."

"Is everything okay, Jaime?"

Jaime though a moment about Tye but nod his head. "It's mostly all good. Nightwing... um... you forgot your mask." Nightwing look at him then shrugged.

"Oh well. I doubt you will tell anyone what I look like. How is your family?"

"They are doing well. My little sister found a toy of Ted and wants me to buy her one of Black Canary."

"Does she like Blue Beetle?"

"She is proud to be my sister." Nightwing froze looking at him.

"You told her?"

"My whole family knows. That way if I told my parents to leave town, they will. They can connect me through the scarab if they need to." Nightwing shook his head. Jaime could see Robin peeping around the corner and gives a thumbs up. "Didn't your parents know?"

"They died before I became Robin. In fact if they hadn't died, I would have never been Robin." Nightwing stretched. "I need to go change. Oh yeah, if you see Robin tell him I need to have a word with him."

"Is something wrong?" Nightwing shook his head.

"He pulled a prank on me. After I change, do you want help with your homework?" Jaime shook his head.

"I'm going to take a break." Nightwing nodded his head, then headed toward his room. Robin and Beast Boy rushed over. Robin had a backpack over one shoulder.

"Thank you for that. Let blow this popsicle joint." Jaime bit his lip.

"Should we? I... I kind of feel bad..."

"TIM DRAKE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Robin grabbed Jaime's arm and dragged him to the Zeta Tube.

"Central City! Hurry Beast boy!" Beast Boy turned into a cat and jump on Robin's shoulder. The three got through the Zeta Tube right as Nightwing rush into the room. Robin continued pulling Jaime a bit longer. Tim leaned against the wall laughing.

"I doubt that it was only because you stole his uniform he is mad." Beast Boy started purring.

"I didn't do it, but someone painted his room bright, bright pink." Jaime thought about Nightwing in a bright pink room and burst out laughing. "This is so crash. Want to get something to eat while we are in town?" Beast Boy let out a long purr.

"Which one of you to is Tim?" asked Jaime. Robin tilted his head and grinned. He took off the mask and hold out his hand.

"I'm Tim Drake. I go to Gotham Academy. This is Garfield and he is homeschooled."

"Jaime Reyes." Jaime looked around. "I never been to Central before." Tim let out a grin.

"Neither have I. Let's go get something to eat." Jaime pulled out his wallet. He didn't have a lot of money left over from helping a neighbor out. "My treat, Jaime. I dragged you along right?"

"Okay." The three started walking. "What happens if Nightwing catches up?"

"I will beg for mercy and tell him where I hid his uniform. I will make sure to say you had nothing to do with it. How about chinese?"

"Sure."

A pretty red haired lady dropped her bags in front of them.

"Shit." Tim and Jaime start helping her. "Thank you two. Now where is that boy?"

"Gran... Iris! I got us some ice cream!" Jaime look at the brown hair boy with a huge grin on his face. That look reminded him of someone. "Hey Tim, Garfield!" Tim lets out a sigh.

"Hello, Bart. How are you doing?"

"Great! You guys have better TV shows then back home." The woman, Iris, looked at them then smiled slightly.

"Bart, why don't you go play with your new friends?" Bart shook his head.

"Nah, Grand... Iris." Suddenly the bag that Jaime was out of his hand and the ice cream was gone. Iris was only holding the ice cream, and all Bart was holding all the bags. "I'll carry all the bags now. Should I run them home?" Iris shook her head.

"Nah. Thank you, boys." Iris told them before she started walking away. Bart grins at them and followed Iris as she left.

"That kid..."

"That is Bart. He is a new member of the team. Let go eat then do you want to go see a movie?" Jaime raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. Do you have a girlfriend?" Tim lightly blushed.

"Nah. Do you?" Jaime nodded his head.

"Traci. What about you, Garfield?" The cat shook his head with a sad look. Jaime reached over and stroked Garfield's head. The cat started purring.

"What about that place? Garfield turn normal looking okay?" The cat leapt off and turned to a normal looking boy with green skin and green hair.

"Tim, is this a good idea?"

"Central Comic Con is starting tomorrow. There is a ton of people around. Here, change into this." Tim pulled out clothing and hand it to Garfield. "Gar, I tried to add a hologram to have you look normal to this outfit. It was something Mr. Kord was working on before he died. You most likely can wear it over your uniform." Garfield pulled on the shirt and the skin near the shirt change to be paler. He then pulled on the pants.

"It only sorta works but thank you Tim."

"Don't thank me. Thank Mr. Kord," Tim let out a sigh. "I wish I hadn't been so shy around him the couples of times I met him." Jaime looked at Tim.

"You meet him! That is so cool. Why were you shy?" Asked Jaime. Tim turned red.

"Blue Beetle was... is a great hero. When I was growing up, Ted Kord was my favorite hero. I wanted to be exactly like him." Jaime bit his lip. "Though you are a good hero, Jaime. Wanna be friends?"

Jaime look at Tim then grinned. "Sure. I need to introduce you two to Paco sometime."

* * *

Tim got home and let out a sigh. The day was pretty fun. Garfield had a great fun being out in the open, and Jaime barely talked to himself. He let out a yawn.

"So how did Operation Cheering Up go?" Asked a voice. Tim looked at Dick, who was reading a comic book on Tim's bed.

"Pretty good. Jaime only talked to himself like three times. That suit worked well for Gar. Saw Bart. He is a real grandma boy." Dick got off the bed.

"And you? Did you have fun?" Tim nodded his head.

"Yeah. Night, I'm tired." Dick grinned then went to the window. He stopped and looked at Tim.

"One more thing... Why did you get Bart to paint my room pink?"


End file.
